


Fandom Rangers (One-Shots Reader Insert)

by CoolStar69



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game), Power Rangers
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolStar69/pseuds/CoolStar69





	Fandom Rangers (One-Shots Reader Insert)

 

**This is just a one-shot, I made them the color ranger of their heart scheme in case anyone was wondering.P.S it's been a while since I last saw Power Rangers so yeah....**

**____**

I had just got off from work,  heading home when I felt something I couldn't quite explain the best I can say was it was like a 'pull' a pull that was moving me toward something but I don't know what but whatever it was as long as I let my body do the leading I could close my eyes and find myself near whatever it was pulling me towards it... well that's just what I thought based on how I felt.

 

 

I cut through a few people making my way towards the feeling when I ended up in the park across the street, I had to wait for the cars to finish passing when they did I quickly made my way across following the feeling until I came to a tree with a hole in it.

 

 

I looked inside and found something pink with green lines made of 1's and 0's going around decorating it, I stuck my hand inside pulling it out and looking it over. It looked like a flip phone and on it's back it was missing a piece of itself a big round circle like piece. I couldn't even flip it open it's like it was locked shut by something.

 

No matter how hard I pulled it just wouldn't give so, in the end, I was the one giving up for now at least, I would wait until I got home and tried getting it open that way if I still had no luck I could always take it someplace to get fix. When I was going to put it in my backpack  my phone started vibrating letting me know that I had gotten a text but when I checked it was from an unlisted number, I felt wary and unsure if rather or not should I read the text  figuring it might be one of those prank youtubers that my Dad always sent me videos of and now I was one of their latest victims.

 

  I stared for a few seconds before deciding to at least read the text if it was a prank the worst they could do was make me look silly that's it not a big deal besides they mostly try to see if you do the right thing and I was sure that I could handle that.

 

Unknown: Hello? Can you see this?

 

 

You: Yes....Who are you?

 

 

Unknown: Good ^^Sorry to contact you out of the blue but I was hoping you could help me?..

 

 

At this, I frowned, "Alright here we go this is when they will try to get me for one of their pranks"

You: With what?

 

 

Unknown: I need you to return something for me

 

Return? They must mean the phone I found it must be to see if I'll do it or not, I remember seeing a video like this once, if I said no they might use it to shock me or something really regret holding it right now but there's still time to drop it I suppose.

 

 

Unknown: I'm out of town and I couldn't return it when I first came upon it since I was short on time and almost missed my flight but I don't feel right knowing that someone lost something that could very well be important to them and they have no idea where they left it.

 

 

Before I could reply they sent another message when that I'm ashamed got me interested in doing this task.

 

Unknown: If doing it just out of kindness isn't enough for you I can pay you

 

 

I normally wouldn't be interested in something like this especially since I'm sure this is a prank but I am getting kind of down on my luck lately my landlord raised the rent and I don't make enough from my job to afford it, I'll be out on the streets if I can't get enough and fast so out of stupidity I was hoping that maybe this was one of those do something kind shows and you get lot's of money all I have to do is make it seem like I don't know that this is what it is and I'm just helping out of kindness.

 

You: Uhh no need I'll do it

 

I just hope that I'm right about this and aren't fucking myself over.

 

Unknown: That's the spirit ^^ but I wouldn't feel right not giving you some kind of reward so when you do get there I will make it worth it :)

 

 

Okay I think I might have succeed. I just hope I'm right, I would really like to not die or be kidnapped.

 

Unknown: I'm sending you directions now

 

I clicked the link and followed where this unknow person was telling me to go all while praying that everything works out and I get enough money to pay off my rent until I can get a better job or something that would spike up some more cash. I walk up the stairs to the house and knocked I didn't get a response so I pulled out my phone.

 

You: I knocked on the door no one seems to be home

 

 

Unknown: Maybe you should just leave the phone there's got to be a place for you to place it right?

 

 

I looked for a place where I could that I was sure they would find it but without it being out in the open for anyone else to spot and that's when I noticed the mail slot, I reached back into my bag for the second time since I got here and pulled out the phone when I did I heard a beep coming from both the phone and the lock mechanism on the door causing it to pop open.

 

"Crap" I jumped back startled and almost fell but I caught myself thankfully, with curiosity getting the best of me I pushed the door open a little more and peaked inside.

 

The interior from what I could see was nicely done, with its white walls and gold lining, the beautiful paintings, and photographs of places I wish I could go. They were so well taken I was drawn in by them and started exploring around the place taking in just how nice it was, I made it upstairs to what I guess was their workroom with the way it looked, the computer the file cases. I walked around I was careful not to mess with anything didn't want to get in any more trouble than what I will already be in for coming in uninvited like this.

 

 

As I neared the desk the pink phone started vibing along with the desk drawer again filled with curiosity I went to open it but it was locked with the same came that was used to lock the front door. I waved the phone over it and just like I thought it opened up and there was a pink round thing looking like it would fit the back of the phone. I picked it up and placed it in the phone.

 

 

A bright pink light emitted and the next thing I know I'm in a pink suit with white lines that were the same ones on the phone you know the ones that are mostly associated with computers the kind you would see in a sci-fi movie, "Whoa....WHAT THE FUCK!" I looked at myself the best I can but couldn't see all that much so I deiced to use the computer screen to help out with that only with a touch of my hand it turned on and I know I didn't press anything to cause it to come on like this.

 

 

I tried to turn it off but I saw no off button and I don't know what I did that caused my hand to go into the screen but whatever it was it was freaking me out and I wanted it OUT NOW! The more I struggled it seemed the more I went in until eventually I was completely inside and falling to go knows where when I landed I rubbed my sore side standing back up. Before noticing just where I was, everything looked weird like I was in a computer world and seeing the flying one's and zero's only confirmed that that's where I was, "I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore......."

 

 

~~~~

 

I was playing LOLOL when I got a text from Seven telling everyone to get on Rika's pink ranger had been actives and at the time I was drinking some soda that I ended up spitting out luckily for me I wasn't facing my desktop so it just ended up on the floor instead.  

 

 

I quickly texted that I would be right on before alerting my guildmates that I had to go I didn't even give them a chance to speak I just logged out faster than light and quickly got on to the Ranger chat seven setup.

 

"What's this about Rika?"

 

_____

**I'm ending it here cause why not? I might come back and edit this soon I don't feel all that satisfied with it but then again lately I've just been feeling that way about a lot of my writing so I don't know could be me or I could be right if I think it needs fixing later I will until then I hoped you enjoyed it and come back for more later when it's out ;)**


End file.
